warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nukor
| elemental damage = 32.0 | crit chance = 1.0 | crit damage = 4.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | introduced = Update 14.5 | polarities = | notes = | users = Nightwatch Seeker }} The Nukor is a Grineer secondary weapon that deals damage. It was added in Update 14.5. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest Critical Damage multiplier of all weapons ingame. *Innate damage which is highly effective versus Alloy Armor and Infested Sinew. **Status proc can confuse targets, making them attack all nearby targets including their own allies. * High Status Chance. Disadvantages: *Extremely low Critical Chance. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Limited range of 20 meters. *Pulsing weapon effect blocks the reticule, making it harder to make consistent headshots with the weapon shooting at moving targets. Tips *With either a maxed rank Target Cracker or Hollow Point, the Nukor can achieve a critical damage multiplier of 6.4x. With both mods combined, this value goes up to 8.8x, the highest critical damage multiplier value achievable outside of red crits. **It is however ill-advised to use Hollow Point if attempting a critical damage build due to the Nukor's extremely low critical chance. *The Nukor's short range, high accuracy and cone of fire means that Magnum Force can be used to provide additional damage without severe penalty. *The Nukor can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. **Due to machinery being a very small part of the Grineer arsenal, it can be more beneficial to mod with to combat Grineer health, and for more flesh targeting. Notes *Although miniature, the point of contact of the Nukor's beam is treated as an explosion, and as such it can penetrate Shield Lancer's shields (Not to be confused with Punch Through). Trivia trapped in Vauban's Bastille, with her head expanded by a Nukor.]] *This is the first known manufactured Grineer energy weapon and the second gun to deal pure radiation damage, the first being the Detron. ** Although the Seer could be seen as energy based, it actually deals physical damage and not elemental energy. The same goes for the Dera and Supra Corpus weapons which shoot energetic plasma, however actually deal physical damage as if they are simply super-heated physical material. The same could be assumed by the Seer as a result. **The Seer is also composed of Orokin technology, and not actually made by the Grineer entirely. *As a microwave beam weapon, the Nukor could be considered a maser - such devices work similar to lasers, but using lower frequency microwave radiation. **The name itself is likely a nod to 'nuking', a term used to refer to cooking/reheating food or drink using a microwave oven. * As the Nukor is being fired, its magazine will rotate and its front encasing will slowly open up. This can be assumed to be a method of cooling the weapon as it heats up during operation. * The aimed body part of the target inflates in size as the target is damaged, as demonstrated by the picture above. This also works on bosses and other Warframes in PvP. * Enemies killed by the Nukor explode in a fashion similar to Nova's Molecular Prime, however this effect is purely visual and deals no damage whatsoever. **If said enemies had been killed & Sliced in half, Nekros's Desecrate will still treat them as two separate yet invisible corpses. Bugs *Enlargement can cause several clipping or graphical issues including parts growing too big as to make them see through in some places, or in extreme cases can make enemies glitch and stretch out into the environment after death. Media NukorCodex.png|Nukor in Codex. BubbleHeadVor.png|The enlargement of body part also works on bosses. oh god.jpg|This is just getting silly now nukor_nova2.jpg|It also works on Warframes. Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Nukor, Dreams Can Come True! thequickdraw A look at Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor (Microwave Ray) Build Guide Warframe Nukor Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 Skins HalloweenSkinNukor.png|Day of The Dead Nukor GrnUrbanCamoNukor.png|Nightwatch Nukor fr:Nukor Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Radiation Damage Category:Update 14